What's Love Go to do With It?
by Momochan
Summary: In order to gain an American buyer Seto has to pretend he's married. However when the wife he gets happens to be Mai will it be death that does them part or love that overcomes them?
1. Holy Matrimony

Well it looks like Momo is back again, and for once I'm writing something straight! Ya recently I've tried my hand at something new. I actually wrote my first Yaoi! At first I was a little reluctant about it but it was actually pretty fun however I still prefer the good old fashion love story…okay well maybe this one ain't as normal as usual because I've picked one of the most odd pairings. Well I suppose the reason why is because I kind of get tired of reading and writing the same old things, and I figured you guys usually feel the same way too. That's why I decided to write this fic.

Well anyways I don't have much to say. I kind of lost my train of thought, but I hope you guys like my little ficcie as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing so guess what you would get if you ever decided to sue me…NOTHING! MUHWAHAHAHA!

**What's Love Got to do With It?**

Chp1 Holy Matrimony

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Fumed the angry brunet as he flopped down into his chair and huffed.

The smaller raven-haired boy raised an eye towards his obviously heated brother, and sighed. He then abandoned his task of sacrificing helpless cheerios to his bowl of sugar milk, and turned to face the sulking boy. "What's wrong this time?"

"Americans! They are such idiots!" Snapped the older brother as he all but slammed his fist against the table, liberating all cheerio's from their sugar saturated bondage.

"Now, now Seto, that's not a very fair statement." Replied Mokuba as he frowned down at the bowl, which had fallen to the floor. "It's not like everyone could be born blessed and Japanese."

"Well I guess you're right," Shrugged Seto as he realized his brother had a good point. "But gods their the worst! They're so controlling, arrogant, manipulative, calculating, rude, and just down right unbearable!"

"Hmm, sounds like someone I know." Muttered Mokuba just low enough so his brother didn't hear him, but loud enough for Seto to give him one of his infamous Kaiba glares.

However, Mokuba was not at all intimidated, as he stared back at his brother innocently and smiled. Seto rolled his eyes in response before he redirected his glare towards the cheesy American kid on the front of Mokuba's cereal box. At least he knew he stood a chance against that kid, as oppose to his already desensitized younger brother. "This never would of happened if I were dealing with Canadians."

"Ok, ok, so how about a little more detail Seto? What did the Americans do this time?"

"You mean besides rashly nuking two of our islands, and stripping away our military pride?"

"SeETO!" Groaned Mokuba errantly a he pushed the box of cereal out of his older brother's face.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." Grumbled Seto as he turned his face away from Mokuba's scolding eyes. "You know how Kaibacorp has recently extended its empire into America? Well, just as I was about to make a deal with one of my American buyer's, in an attempt to expand our international outlet, the company was bought out by some oil mangling Texan."

"Come again?"

"He bought the company out, and then decided to suspend our contract until he had a chance to meet me. However, when he heard how old I was, he decided I was too 'juvenile' to do business with." Growled Seto somewhat bitterly.

"Then you should've lied about your age." Shrugged Mokuba as he slouched into his seat.

"I did. I told him I was 26 and the idiot actually believed me."

"Then what's the problem?" Groaned Mokuba as he realized he wasn't so interested in his brother's story anymore.

"Well then after that, rather than get down to business, the stupid miser decided it was more interesting to pry into my personal life, and to think he called me juvenile!"

"So?" Nodded Mokuba as he suddenly decided his brother's story was becoming more interesting.

"Then somehow we go on the subject of my romantic life, and then he asked me if I was married."

"So then what?"

"I told him I wasn't."

"And what did he say?"

"He asked me if I was gay." Mokuba stared at his brother wide eye, as an awkward silence filled the air around them. Seto then frowned, obviously un-amused, as Mokuba toppled backwards out of his seat and burst into a fit of laughter.

Finally after Mokuba's laughs dropped down to a dull snicker, Seto continued on. "He said that the only way an attractive successful businessman like myself could ever remain single was if I were a homo or retarded. Then before I could explain myself he started ranting and raving about "that where he was from family values and good homely ethics meant everything," and that he wasn't sure if he could trust and do business with a man who didn't believe that also."

"Oh, I see." Chuckled Mokuba as he rubbed a few tears of laughter from his eyes. "So you're mad because he decided to cancel your deal."

"No. We made the deal. As a matter a fact, the research department reported that our foreign profits rate is predicted to increase by about 3.5%."

"So then what are you so mad about!?!" Huffed Mokuba as his patience began to snap.

Seto let out a tired breath as he turned away from his restless brother and muttered. "The only reason why the simpleton made the deal with me was because I told him that I was kidding before, and that I was married."

"You what?" Cracked Mokuba as his already irregularly large eyes widened. "Well…I guess that isn't too bad."

"I thought so too." Sighed Seto as he ruffled his fingers through his hair in an irritated fashion. "That is until the pushy American somehow forced a self invitation to our mansion for a week."

"WHAT! You can't be serious?"

"He then insisted on meeting the lucky woman who could snag a guy like me, and then went on about how his own wife and kids would probably adore a visit to a 'quaint' _little _island like Japan."

"Oh man, Seto. You sure did dig yourself into a deep hole this time." Hooted Mokuba as he slapped his hand against his leg.

"If you can't say anything useful, then don't say anything at all." Scowled Seto suggestively. "That's what's wrong with all the idiots in this world today. They just don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

"Excuse me." Sassed Mokuba as he rolled his eyes. "So now what are you going to do?"

"Well at first I thought about lying and saying that my wife was away for the week, but then I realized that knowing this old fashioned chauvinist, he'd think that it was weird that I would let my wife go away _alone_ for a week, and that I didn't know how to control my woman."

"SOOoo."

"A consultant of mine suggested that I hire someone to pretend to be my wife for the week."

"Ohhh," droned Mokuba thoughtfully as he turned his head towards the ceiling. "And you?"

"I agreed to it."

"You did!?" Blurted Mokuba as he jerked his face back towards his brother.

"Yes, and according to my schedule she should be arriving here any moment now." Replied Seto in a strangely calm tone.

"HAHAHA!" Busted Mokuba as he nearly fell out his seat again. "I never thought the day would come that my brother would finally settle down and get married. Tell me Seto, do you two have any kids?"

"Yes." Answered Seto flatly.

"Really? So you're going to hire some bogus actor kids too?" Questioned Mokuba as he quickly stopped laughing.

"No," smirked Seto dubiously causing the younger brother to cringe. "Because you're gonna be our kid."

"WHAT! No way! There's no way that I'm gonna-" However, before Mokuba could continue on with his protest, the sound of the doorbell cut him off.

Both Kaibas stared at each other in silence before Seto narrowed his eyes on Mokuba and gave him a haughty smile. "Hmm, looks like your new _mom _is here."

"Seto..." Whined Mokuba, as he watched his brother get up to and leave the kitchen.

Seto casually strode towards the door leaving his baffled and not so happy brother behind. However, the closer he got to reaching the door, the more and more faster his heart began to beat. Somehow he knew that this was all a bad idea.

Once he reached his destination Seto stared at the door for a moment before he reluctantly took in a deep breath, and opened it. 'Oh well here goes….'

Silence filled the air around them as Seto and the figure in front of him gaped at each other. His eyes were now unusually wide and his face deathly pale, as Seto opened his mouth to speak, but failed. However after the few seconds, which had hit Seto more like several hours, the woman finally spoke…or rather screamed.

"KAIBA!"

"MAI!"

**::Two days ago::**

"Man does this blow!" Whined the curly haired blonde, as she stretched her arms into the air and leaned into her seat. "What with there being no tournaments right now, I'm about as broke as the Honda's bike!"

"Mai honey, do sit still and quit whining!" Scolded the tall brunet behind her. "If you keep loungin around, I'll mess your curls all up! Besides you shouldn't frown like that, it causes wrinkles."

"What on this beautiful face?" Chortled Mai as she batted an eyelash suggestively. "Please Geibooichan, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"So girl, are you havin a bit of a financial crisis?" Questioned Geibooi.

"A bit? More like a chunk!" Laughed Mai cynically.

"Hmm," hummed Geibooi thoughtfully. "Well seein as how you're my best customer and my dear friend, how about I give you a little inside scoop." Mai shrugged her shoulders in response; although she was pretty sure Geibooi's scoop was nothing but gossip.

"Well a customer of mine came in earlier today and got pretty primped up. I'm mean head to toe girl. Then when I asked her why, she said it was because she was gonna snag herself a billionaire."

"Oh, like that's something that happens everyday." Smirked Mai as she all but rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's what I said, but she insisted that she was serious. Turns out that some hotshot entrepreneur needs someone to play his wife for the week in order to deceive some American buyers of his."

"If he was so hot then he wouldn't have to lie." Replied Mai wryly.

"Mai dear, you know how outrageous Americans can be. No one knows what they're thinking, if that's even possible for them."

"I see your point." Agreed Mai. "So, let's say I was interested in this job…how much would it pay?"

" About 85 million yen (That's about 800 thousand dollars in American currency)."

"Eighty five million what!" Shrieked Mai as her eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. Just to play some rich mans wife for a week?

"Mai dear please keep it down." Shushed Geibooi nervously. "No one really knows about all of this. Obviously this loaded boy doesn't want the media to find out about this, so only a select few know about this info.

"I can't believe this," mouthed Mai more to herself. "What kind of man has money like that to burn?"

"I know." Sighed Geibooi regretfully. "If only God would have did his job right and made me a woman, then I would have gladly jumped at this opportunity."

"Well there's nothing holding me back! Geibooi, hurry and finish my hair so I can get going!"

"Thank you Miss Kujaku. Will get back to you as soon as we've made our decision." Replied the stiff lanky man.

Mai narrowed her eye in on him, but was unable to read his face. His thick bottle head glasses hid his features too well. However, she had a feeling that the statement was nothing more than an empty promise.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet my Harpy lady on that." Muttered Mai sourly as she stood from her seat and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Blurted the man, nearly tripping Mai out her tracks. "What did you say?"

Mai blinked at the man wildly, as she hesitantly answered him. "I said I wouldn't bet my Harpy lady."

Mai tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as the man whispered something to one of his associates and then turned his attention back on her. "Miss Kujaku, you're a fan of duel monsters?"

"Yeah, so what." Answered Mai defensively.

Upon hearing this, the whispers amongst the table grew, as Mai felt her patience reach its limit. 'These suits need to stop wasting my time!'

However, just before Mai was about to explode, the man promptly stood to his feet. "Miss Kujaku, if you don't mind. Roderigo, excuse all the other woman who are waiting outside."

Mai blinked again as she watched the security officer, who had escorted her into the room, disappear outside. She then turned her head back to the first man, and was surprised to notice he was standing right in front of her and was now shaking her hand.

"Congratulations Miss Kujaku, you are now married."

Mai stood outside the huge mansion gates and gasped. Even though she herself was quite accustom to the life of fame and riches, considering her own esteem background, she still had to admit that she was impressed. "Well ain't this boy loaded."

"Ohh there you are Miss Kujaku. My boss has been waiting." Beamed a voice from behind her.

"Oh Mr. Katsugia," Exclaimed Mai as she recognized the person as the man who had hired her.

"We'll as much as I'd like to escort you, I have other business to attend to, however if you just make your way to the mansion, my boss will give you the details."

"Okay." Shrugged Mai as she headed towards the huge house.

"Oh and Miss Kujaku…" Called out Katsugia as he gave her a troubled look. "I do wish to warn you that my boss has a few…personality issues."

"Well I figured that much. Otherwise he wouldn't have had to hire me." Laughed Mai idly, even though she didn't want to admit that she was feeling a little uneasy.

'What did he mean by personality issues? I mean the guy couldn't be that he?' Mai began to worry as her steps suddenly got considerably smaller. 'I mean he's not some kind of a monster…is he? I mean the worse case scenario is that he's unbearably unattractive and old, but for all that money I know I can bear it.'

Mai felt a bead of sweat fall from her brow as she stared up at the huge twin doors in front of her and reluctantly reached towards the doorbell.

'Oh no! What if this guy is some kind of letch or sadist? I mean 85 million yen. Who pays that kind of money just to have some novice actor pose as his wife? Only professionals and hookers get paid that kind of dough! I bet the man intends to do more with me than play _pretend_!'

However, before Mai could change her mind, her heart stopped as she realized her finger had slipped and she had already rung the doorbell. "SHIT!"

Mai then jerked her head around and cursed as she realized there was no turning back. Even if she ran, there was no way she could get away without being seen. The mansion was too large to run around and hide, and the walkway she had just trailed up was nearly half a mile long.

'OH NO! This is it. There's no turning back!'

In slow motion, the door swung open as Mai came face to face with her future groom to be, and then it happened. Two wide yet piercing blue eyes stared down at Mai as an awkward silence filled the air around them. Mai tried to register in her mind what was going on, but before she could process anything her mouth busted open. "KAIBA!"

"MAI!"

To be continued…

Wow now isn't that a twist. Seto has to marry Mai. Now I have to admit that I am an advent Jonouchi x Mai fan, but in the case of this story this is the pairing that works best. I mean I could have had Otogi x Mai or Seto x Shizuka but I kind of burnt out on Seto x Shisuka fics (as much as I love the pairing) and I don't like Otogi all that much. Plus when I think about this pairing really works the best. I mean stuck up uptight insufferable Seto versus flamboyant wily conniving Mai. It couldn't get any better. Yeah I have such plans of torture for this couple. Muhwhahaha!

Well enough of my ramblings I guess I better get off to writing the next chapter, however whether I continue this fic depends on you guys, so please read and review and tell me if this story is worth continuing!


	2. Deal Me In Deal Me Out

**-- **I feel so bad about not being able to update this fic for so long! I've just been so busy with school and I'm also working on another fic so I kind of let this one slip by. Well not anymore. This is actually one of my favorite stories so I think I'm gonna focus on it more!

So I know the concept for this fic is a little different especially the pairing, but once I started to write this I realized that Seto and Mai make quite a pair. What's the term someone once used…'Arrogantshipping?' Yeah I like that! Real funny.

So anyways sorry about the late update and thanks for all the great reviews. I already have great plans for this fic, which I'm sure you all will enjoy. This is probably one of my more humorous fics, so I guess if you like humor with a little drama then this is the fic for you.

Well anyways enjoy and I hope to update soon.'

**Disclamer:** I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters (cuz life is cruel). However, I was gonna bid on them while shoppin ebay, but when I was watchin TV I saw this interesting commercial saying that McDonalds is havin this two for two Big Mac sale and well.......

**What's Love Got to do With It?**

Chp2 Deal me in, Deal me out

"Seto what's goin on! Let me see!" Whined Mokuba as he struggled to peer over his much taller brother's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you just standing there? SEtO, quit blockin the door way!"

However, after watching his brother stare outside at the mystery woman in a stupor, Mokuba's patience snapped as he forcefully pushed his brother to the side and peeked his head out the doorway. "Oh, hi Mai! So Seto, where's this woman you hi….red…MAI!"

Mai waved weakly at the younger Kaiba, and then turned her face back towards the shocked Seto. "Oh, man don't tell me that your?"

"Yep." Nodded Mai.

"Well this just gets better and better." Laughed Mokuba as he examined the dazed look on both Mai and Seto's faces. "Well don't just stand in the doorway looking stupid. Come in."

"No. This must be some kind of mistake." Retorted Seto as he finally regained his sense of speech.

"Seto?" Piped Mokuba as he looked at his brother questionably.

"Out of all the women in Japan, why would they send me you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Snapped Mai as she suddenly felt offended. "I mean sure their ain't a lot of rich guys in Japan, but still. I'm just as shocked by all of this as you are."

Seto glared at Mai suspiciously as he studied her eyes for any signs of deception. He then grunted something intangible under his breath and swiftly turned and walked away.

"I guess that's an invitation to come in." Smiled Mokuba feebly as he motioned for Mai to follow. Mai hesitantly entered the huge mansion, as she was astounded by what she saw. The floor was paved a brilliant white and blue marble color and the main hall was huge. Just short of the entrance was an enormous staircase with a golden banister shaped like a dragon whose body ran along the towering staircase. The walls were also painted a light white and blue color, and were decked with many famous paintings that Mai would have sworn belonged in museums.

_'So Kaiba has a little taste.'_

"Katsugia, what is the meaning of this?" Growled Seto into his cell phone as he made his way back into the kitchen. Mokuba shook his head remorsefully as he and Mai soon followed after him.

"Don't you guys have a house cleaner or something?" Cringed Mai as she stepped into a puddle of cheerio's.

Mokuba let out nervous laugh as Seto glared bitterly at the box of cereal in front of him. "Men." Shrugged Mai, as she wasn't quite sure what to make of their strange response.

Finally, after yelling into his receiver a few times, Seto calmly set the phone down and glared over at Mai and Mokuba. At first he had intended to say something insulting to the blonde, but he quickly changed his mind as he realized Mokuba was having too much fun. The two of them were now tossing cheerio's at the kid on the cereal box, and currently Mai was in the lead.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Frowned Mokuba.

"Sure kiddo. I spend all my Friday nights smackin cheesy American kids in the head with cheerios."

"Hardy har." Drawled Mokuba as he rolled his eyes and flicked another cheerio at the box. "Oh and that puts me in the lead! Now what?"

"So is the big bad Kaiba done huffin and puffin into his whittle bitty cell phone?" Smirked Mai as she realized that Kaiba was staring at her and Mokuba oddly.

"Tch!" Sneered Seto as his normal cold exterior returned. "You can joke all you want, because as we speak, Katsugia is sending me over another wife."

"Fine by me Romeo." Shrugged Mai as she hopped out of her seat and grabbed her purse. "It's not like I want to stand around here and be insulted by you. Besides, you're associates already gave me a down payment of 10 million yen, so I guess this day wasn't a total loss."

"They what!?!" Exclaimed Kaiba, before he nodded his head and smirked. "…Never mind. It doesn't really matter to me. All merely chump change."

"You know you have a really shitty attitude Kaiba." Frowned Mai as she responded to his indirect insult. "That's just something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Well you're the one with the primped up personality and the sleazy wardrobe." Countered Seto smugly, as he seemed amused by the look on Mai's face. "That's just something I've always wanted to tell you, although I'm surprised no one hasn't done so before."

Mai's face turned an angry crimson as she balled up her fist up and winced. However, she soon let out a forced breath, before she arrogantly flicked her hair over her shoulders and snapped her head away from Kaiba. "You know I have the right mind to take you out, but seein as how I like Mokuba so much, I'll let it slide just this once."

"Fine." Smirked Seto as he watched the flustered blonde retreat. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Seto's smile only widened as Mai flicked him off without even turning around to face him. Oh how he loved to torture his opponents. The weaker they were, the more riled up he could get them, henceforth, the reason why he figured he got his best reactions out of Jonouchi.

"Seto! Why do you have to always do things like that?" Scolded Mokuba as he glared at his brother angrily.

"Because…I can." Chuckled Seto as he realized that answer was the honest truth. However the sound of the doorbell quickly interrupted his entertainment, as both brothers stared at each other questionably.

"Man that Katsugia sure does work fast." Laughed Mokuba tensely.

"Eh-eh," nodded Seto in disagreement. "Try again."

"Well if that isn't him then who…"

Mai stormed down the hall as she made her way towards the door, cursing Kaiba with every step. "That stupid Jack Ass. Now he's got me all riled up! Why I just wish for once someone would put that man in his place!"

However, just as Mai began to open the door so she could make her exit, the doorbell rang.

There before Mai stood a tall, lanky man, clad in a tacky tan suit and a matching cowboy hat. **"::Well now if only service at my house was this efficient::" **Hooted the man just before he looked Mai up and down and stopped his eyes at her chest.** "::And good lookin!::"** Mai nodded at the man with confusion, as she seemed to have no idea what he had said.

"**::Oh pardon me mam::. **I-don't-speaka-very-good-Japanese." Slurred the man in a very Neanderthal Japanese accent.

"**::Well I speak perfect English::**." Replied Mai back as she refrained from rolling her eyes.

"M-Mr. Avery!" Exclaimed Seto as he appeared behind Mai.

"Oh Kaiba!" Whooped the man as he slapped the brunet across the back so hard that he nearly fell over. "Good to see you, and who prattle is this fine vixen?"

Seto turned and looked at the confused Mai apathetically, but turned his head too quickly to see the malicious smile that had appeared on her lips. "Oh her? Why she's merely my-"

"Wife!" Blurted Mai as she pushed Kaiba to the side, snatched Avery's hand up, and shook it ecstatically. "Yes I'm Mrs. Mai Kaiba. A pleasure to meet you."

Seto's face paled as he snapped his head back at Mai and gawked. It was then that he noticed the mischievous gleam in Mai's eyes and her equally devilish smirk. However, he soon regained his composure as he and Mai stared at each other through a mental lock, unconscious to the world around them.

_'You just signed your death wish woman.'_

_'Oh, Kaiba dear. I'm about to put you in your place!"_

"Oh I should have guessed a pretty face like that belonged to you Kaiba!" Beamed Avery as he seemed to be completely oblivious to the sudden tense atmosphere that had developed around them.

Avery's sudden statement quickly snapped Seto out of his visual battle with Mai, as he shook his head and turned back towards the man. "Uhh, Mr. Avery what brings you here?"

"Oh well I had to stop here in Japan for a little business and I decided to drop by and give you a line. Mind if I come in?" Questioned Avery as he gave Seto a suggestive glance towards the inside of the mansion.

"Uhh well actually I was just about to head over to work. I'm sure you much rather pay a visit to the main office of the company you just signed with." Laughed Seto in a tone that bordered between nervousness and anxiety. "Besides, you will have plenty of time to tour the house once your family gets here."

"Well I guess you're right." Shrugged Avery dumbly, before he turned back to Mai and tilted his hat at her. "Well, Mrs. Kaiba it sure was a pleasure to meet ya."

Mai waved back at Avery coyly before she stared at Kaiba through the corner of her eye, and winked. Seto felt his blood freeze as he shivered at the feral like smile Mai was giving him.

"Ohhh. Umm I just had to grab something before we head out. I'll meet you in the limo." Avery blinked back at Kaiba and nodded before he finally turned towards the limo and left.

As soon as Avery was well out of earshot, Kaiba forcefully pushed Mai back into the mansion and slammed the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing!"

"What do you think?" Smirked Mai as flicked her hair over her shoulders proudly. "Haven't you ever heard of a little word called karma?"

"WOMAN!" Thundered Seto as he felt his thread of patience snap.

"Now, now dear, do you really want to get on my bad side?" Purred Mai suggestively. "Why isn't Mr. Avery just outside waiting for you. Hmm, maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him all about your little lie."

"Fiiine!" Growled Seto as he ruffled his fingers through his hair irritably. "Name your price."

"Mmm hmm." Nodded Mai as she shrugged her shoulders. "So do you always flip out your check book every time you have a crisis?"

"It's never failed me before, now either you take my offer or leave here empty handed." Snapped Seto bitterly.

"Well at least I would have the self satisfaction of ruining your plans." Chuckled Mai before she noticed the icy glare Seto was giving her. Suddenly the room turned very cold as Mai felt a shiver run down her spine. "Okay, okay…how bout…Double the original deal!"

"DOUBLE!" Shouted Seto as he nearly shook the entire hallway. "But that's 170 million yen!"

"Hmm, I guess you do have a point" Sighed Mai as she stared at the floor thoughtfully "Okay how bout' TRIPLE. A bargain considering the pain and mental stress I know being married to you will give me."

"TRIPLE! Why you conniving…"

"The more you talk the more higher my prices go up. Besides Kaiba_kun_, isn't this all just _chump change_?" grinned Mai as she did a play on Seto's own words.

"Fine! Fine." Barked Seto through clenched teeth. "You have yourself a deal!"

"Ohh boo hoo Kaiba. You look like you're gonna cry." Chuckled Mai as she nodded her head in a superior manner. However, her victory party was soon cut short as she noticed Seto's face had transformed from tense to just down right creepy.

"I wouldn't be so smug because when I come back I'm going to make sure you earn your money." Hissed Seto, before he headed out the door, leaving Mai with the task of interpreting exactly what he meant.

_'What's that suppose to mean? Kaiba wouldn't dare…would he?_' Shuddered Mai as the mansion's temperature dropped another ten degrees.

::NEXT SCENE::

"KUJAKU!" Roared a furious voice, causing Mai to nearly drop her tray.

"Y-yes Jakusama?" Sighed Mai as she made her way towards the angry man.

"I told you to have table five cleared an hour ago! So why is it still a mess."

"That's because I did clear it, but seeing as how that was an hour ago, more customers came by and messed it up again." Clenched Mai as she struggled not to hit her boss.

Jaku blinked sheepishly as he realized Mai was right. "Don't sass me Kujaku. Now clean it up again!"

"Stupid ass. I'm the bartender not your waitress." Growled Mai as she headed towards the table to clean it.

"My what a glamorous life we do lead." Gleamed a smug voice from behind Mai. Mai quickly jerked her head around as she came face to face with a pair of icy blue sapphires.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know you're too young to come into a place like this, junior?" Scowled Mai as she glared at Seto who was leaning in the booth across from her.

"Heh." Chuckled Seto queerly.

"I don't have time for you right now." Grumbled Mai as she decided to ignore his questionable response. "Isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

"Here." Snapped Seto as he shoved something in Mai's face.

"What's this?" Blinked Mai as she tried to focus on the paper, but failed.

"It's a contract. Years of business conditioning have taught me that you can never trust a verbal agreement." Frowned Seto as he set the document on the table in front of Mai.

"Please Kaiba, I already signed a contract with your business associates." Sighed Mai wryly as she ignored the paper and began to wipe the table around it.

"I tore it up." Muttered Seto strangely. "Seeing as how you changed the terms of service I decided to change a few little details myself."

"Oh?" Blinked Mai as she dropped her towel and decided to examine the contract.

"Take your time reading it if you must. I have all night, but if you want me to give just a brief summary of it then I tell you now. The contract basically states that I will pay you 255 million yen for your services, however if in any case you were to breech our contract I'm entitled to paying you not one cent including the 10 million yen my associates have already given you."

Mai scrounged her nose at Seto's statement, as the alarm signal in the back of her mind suddenly went off.

'Crap! I already used most of the money Kaiba paid me to pay off my rent and all of my credit card bills. If this deal goes bust, I'm gonna owe the jerk a lot of money!'

"And what if I decided not to sign this. Avery has already met me, so you basically need me." Replied Mai self-righteously.

Seto raised a brow at Mai and shrugged.

'Hmm not quite the response I expected from the little twerp…he seems a lot more cool and collected in comparison to earlier today…I don't think this is all a very good idea.'

"Then I could just make up some kind of lie to cover up for you're sudden absence. That might injure my credibility a bit, but in the end that's something I'm willing to sacrifice." Replied Seto calmly.

'Oh now I see. The little peon is so smug because he knows he has the upper hand now. Damn, before Kaiba just got on my nerves, but now I'm really starting to hate him. Jonouchi was right.'

"KUJAKU!!" Thundered Jaku as he realized what she was doing. "Stop flirting with your little boy toy and get back over here!"

"Hmm," Grimaced Seto as he eyes narrowed in on Mai triumphantly. "255 million yen could let a woman like you live a pretty comfortable life, that is between winning a few tournaments here and there. So what do you say?"

Mai glared at Seto suspiciously before an angry voice busted her train of thought.

"KUJAKU! Who said you could leave your station in the first place. Get back here and serve these customers their drinks!"

"Well?" Shrugged Seto haughtily as he waved the contract into the air.

Mai stared at the paper nervously and then cursed under her breath. _'What should I do?_'

"KUJAKU!"

"Fine!" She blurted as she snatched the paper out of Seto's hands. "You have yourself a deal. Now let's blow this place!"

"Heh, I knew I'd get my way in the end." Chuckled Seto as he watched Mai sign the contract.

'Hmph. That's what you think Kaiba-boy, because when I'm done with you, you'll never want to cross another woman again!'

To be continued…

So the wheels are finally set in motion and now the real fun can finally begin! Oh I have such plans! I love to write scenes with Seto and Mai. Both of them are so arrogant and stubborn! I love it! Why didn't I ever look into this pairing before…Well actually I don't think I ever seen a Seto/Mai pairing. I'm sure they're out there…well whatever!

Anyways for any of you who wondered the amount that Seto agreed to pay Mai is approximately 2,323,462 US dollars. That's a lot of money huh? Heck Seto wouldn't ever have to pay me nearly that much to get me to marry him…Hell he wouldn't have to pay me at all. If I could ever get my hands on him…Yes, such a sexy hot bisho!

Also the stuff in **::bold print with the funny dash marks::** means that the people are speaking in English. I didn't know how else to signify it, and it's obvious that for the majorty of the time thier speaking Japanese. So just thought I'd let you know

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and I would just love it if you told me how you felt through many wonderful reviews! Until then I'll check you all next time (hopefully soon)!


End file.
